emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7806 (21st April 2017)
Plot It's the middle of the night and Pierce can't sleep on the sofa. Rhona appears in her dressing gown and tells him she hasn't slept as she hates them rowing. Rhona tells Pierce that she loves him. She begs him to help her understand so Pierce discloses that weeks after his father died, a stranger's bed meant more to his mother than her children. He explains Tess tried to make things better and invited his mother to their wedding. Pierce uses the situation to his advantage to bring up Rhona's friends interfering in their relationship. Rhona assures him he's the most important thing and promises to put an end to it. At Home Farm, Chrissie finds Lachlan playing video games. She tries to get her son to talk to her and offers him an apprenticeship before kissing him goodnight. It's Adam's twenty-fifth birthday. Bob tactlessly comments that he had two children by that age. Carly and Marlon call round at Smithy Cottage where Rhona tells them she isn't sure Pierce wants to marry her anymore. Leyla has a meeting with Chrissie at Home Farm and Chrissie agrees to go ahead with a business deal but asks Leyla to do the presentation for Lachlan, offering her a cash incentive to do so. Marlon informs Paddy the wedding is off so Paddy vows to fix things. Moira hands Adam a birthday card. Adam admits to his mother that the tests showed he won't be able to give Victoria a child, leaving Moira is devastated. Pierce eavesdrops in as Paddy encourages Rhona not to give up. He states she deserves to be happy and with someone who treats her right. Paddy declares he loves Rhona but he's genuinely happy for her. Rhona protests that she doesn't deserve it and explains the day after their divorce came through she made Pierce propose. From the stairs, Pierce listens in as Rhona recalls her drunken kiss with Paddy. Rhona suggests she should tell Pierce about the kiss but Paddy can't see what that'll achieve. Moira suggests adoption but Adam states he can't love another man's child. Moira encourages her son to talk to his wife. At Home Farm, Lachlan insults some of Leyla's clients so Leyla brings up Lachlan's problems with woman, affirming that she still has a problem with him after what he did to Alicia. Leyla throws the money in Lachlan's face, revealing Chrissie paid her to pretend to be impressed by him. In the Woolpack kitchen, Victoria cries to Diane about wanting a baby. Diane assures Victoria there will be a way. Adam appears and tells Victoria he loves her and doesn't think he'll ever stop loving her. He asks her to be honest about why she's crying. Victoria wrongly concludes Adam has agreed to look into other ways of having a family and admits she was crying at the thought of not being a mum. Teary Adam explains he can't do sperm donation or adoption and suggests they split up. At Smithy Cottage, Rhona tells Pierce that she loves him and doesn't want to lose him. She is adamant she's going to fight for their marriage and wants to make him happy. Pierce shows Rhona a necklace he bought her and hopes to see her wearing on their honeymoon. Distraught Victoria reminds Adam they are married and made a promise but Adam can't hold her to that, stating he loves her too much to ruin her life. Victoria begs Adam not to do this but Adam remains adamant he can't bring up another man's child and can't have her hanging on for years hoping he'll chance his mind. He tells her he's doing this because he loves her and she'll thank him one day. Victoria begs Adam not to leave her but Adam walks out. Pierce places the necklace on Rhona. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Home Farm - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior' *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,230,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes